Alive
by GlamaHart32
Summary: One-shot based off the song "Alive" by Adelitas Way.


"_**What if I told you that I think you're perfect? Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it. I know you make me feel alive. What if I told you that I'm in forever? Nothing to hide, yeah, I'll go wherever you go."**_

"_**Of course you'll go wherever I go because we're on the same roster silly!"**_

"_**You know what I mean Beth. I love you."**_

"_**I love you too Justin, no matter what."**_

It had been just over six months since Beth Phoenix had that conversation with her boyfriend, Justin Gabriel, before his match against Ryback on Monday Night Raw. Just reminiscing about it brought back the scary sight of seeing Justin lying helplessly in the ring.

_The match had been going along according to plan with Ryback having the upper hand pretty much throughout the whole match. Then there was the spot that changed everything; Justin was supposed to springboard off of the top rope and then Ryback was supposed to use Justin's own momentum against him and power slam him to the canvas. That pretty much what happened, only when Ryback threw him down, Justin landed awkwardly on the back of his head. Beth remembers being backstage watching his match unfold and then as soon as Justin hit the canvas, her breath caught in her throat. He was just lying there, not moving and it scared the hell out of her. _

_The mood backstage had changed drastically and people were wondering why Justin had tapped out when Ryback was on the other side of the ring. Despite his placement, the referee called for the bell and went to check on him. When the cameras were panned over to Ryback as he made his way back up the entrance ramp and then cut to commercial, the referee threw up an 'X' indicating that Justin needed medical attention. As the doctors entered the ring, they instantly started to examine Justin, and talk with him. Ultimately they called for a stretcher to be brought out to the ring. _

_Meanwhile, Beth continued to have her eyes glued to the screen, thankful that her best friend Natalya was right by her side. Watching Justin being loaded onto the stretcher made the tears in her eye threaten to fall. As they were wheeling him up the ramp, the medical staff cleared a path and Beth had to fight her way through the other Superstars and Divas to get to Justin._

_ "Excuse me miss, but you are going to have to get back." A medical personnel assistant named Dan said as he held his arms out, trying to block her advancement._

_ "What's going on? What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?" Beth started to ramble, not caring what they were saying to her._

_ "Miss, I'm not going to tell you again. You have to get back so that we can do our job."_

_Hearing enough of how rude the guy was being to Beth, Natalya finally spoke up as she scooted her way to stand in front of Beth. Despite the fact that she was shorter than the Glamazon, Natalya could pack a lot of punch behind her words, especially when she was standing up for someone she loved._

_ "Excuse me sir, but you need to get your head out of your ass and be nicer to the girlfriend of the man that is on that stretcher. Now if you are done being a complete pompous douchebag, tell her what is going on with him."_

_ "Oh, I am so sorry miss, please come this way. Right now all that we know is there is something wrong with his neck, but we don't know the severity of the injury quite yet. We are keeping his neck stable, by having it in a brace and we are preparing him for transport to the local hospital." Dan said as he led the two blondes back to where the stretcher was waiting for an ambulance._

_Seeing Justin strapped to the backboard made both Beth and Natalya's breath to catch in their throats. Slowly making their way closer, they didn't dare go any closer. Beth was holding on to Natalya hand for dear life, in danger of crushing it out of fear. She opened her mouth to ask Dan a question, but her words got lost on their way out. Natalya seeing the look on her face knew exactly what she was going to ask._

_ "Is he awake?" she whispered._

_ "Yeah he is. He's awake, alert and talking which are very good signs. In my opinion, it would be good for you to go over and see him. He's seen nothing but strange faces since he came to, so a familiar face would be nice to see."_

_Nodding, and after a little prodding from Natalya, Beth slowly made her way over to Justin. As soon as her eyes locked with his, the tears that had been on the verge of falling instantly fell. He hated it when she cried; it made him feel helpless, especially now that he was strapped to a board and a brace around his neck, but just seeing her brought a huge smile to his face._

_ "Beth, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked as he reached up a hand to her face and wiped away the tears._

_ "Th-that fall ju-just looked really bad from that camera angle, and I-I was so worried about you." Beth stammered in between heavy sobs as she nestled her face into his hand._

_ "I know, but I'm in good hands. They won't let anything bad happen to me."_

_ "I know, but you didn't see how bad that fall looked!"_

_ "Uh…I had an up close and personal view and real time feel of the power bomb." Justin said with a chuckle, but instantly regretted it as it had jostled his neck._

_For the first time since seeing him before his match, Beth smiled a genuine smile despite the worry from seeing him cringe. Beth felt more at ease knowing that he was being so positive about the situation and felt so damn proud of him. _

_**What if I told you that I'd never hurt you?**_

_**Always be there for you to hold on to.**_

_**I know you make me feel alive**_

_**And every single second's a lifetime memory,**_

_**I'll be holding on to each moment**_

_**'Cause you make me**_

_**Laugh a little louder**_

_**Love a little harder.**_

_Leaning down, she placed a tender kiss on his forehead. As she stood back up straight, she noticed that Dan and the other medical personnel were walking back over towards them, which caused her face to fall._

_ "Excuse us Miss Phoenix, but the ambulance is here and we have to load him up now." Dan said._

_ "Oh, okay. Justin, I'm going to change and I will be there as soon as I can."_

_ "Okay, I will be waiting to see your beautiful face soon." Justin said with a smile and melted Beth's heart. She leaned down once again and kissed him passionately full on the lips. As they parted, Justin waved as he was being wheeled away towards the ambulance. Wiping away the remaining tears, she felt Natalya's comforting arms around her shoulders._

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ "Sort of; I just feel a little bit better knowing that he's awake and alert. I'm a little worried about the extent of his injuries."_

_ "I bet you are. Come on, let's go change and I'll drive you to the hospital."_

_ "Nattie, I'll be just fine driving myself over there. You shouldn't have to worry about me. You should go on your date that you have planned with Tyson."_

_ "Beth I love you and everything, but when you are either upset or angry, you drive more like a maniac more than you usually do."_

_ "Hey!"_

_ "What? It's the cold hard truth! Plus I want to be there to support you. You are my 'Sister of Destruction' and my partner in crime, so I want to be there for you."_

_Beth was at a complete loss for words. Instead of struggling with her words, she just grabbed Natalya up in a tight hug. She was so thankful that she had such a good support system and best friend in Natalya._

_ "Thanks Nattie, you don't know how much I appreciate it!"_

_ "Believe me, I think that I do! Anyway, let's go get changed, grab Tyson and we will head out to the hospital."_

_A little under an hour later, the trio of WWE wrestlers had pulled into the hospital parking lot and made their way to the information desk. With Beth leading the way, she was the one who spoke up._

_ "I'm looking for a patient who was recently brought in by an ambulance about an hour ago."_

_ "What's the name?" she asked sweetly._

_ "His name is Justin Gabriel, but he could have been admitted under his real name which is Paul Lloyd."_

_Quickly entering the information into the desktop computer, the desk attendant found the information that they were looking for._

_ "Currently, he is in the X-Ray department, but they have had him situated in room 232 in the South wing."_

_ "Thank you so much for your help." Beth said as they all set off in search for his room._

_When they finally found the correct room, they could see through a little window that Justin had been brought back and was talking with the doctors. His neck was in a much sturdier brace and his face looked all gloomy. When the doctors finally left, Beth cautiously walked into the room by herself. Justin looked up when he saw someone walk in, but his face didn't perk up like it normally did, and it worried Beth slightly._

_ "What did the doctors say? The girl at the information desk said that you were getting X-Rays."_

_Silence. Justin wasn't speaking and he wasn't even looking at her. This concerned Beth and she was starting to fear the worst._

_ "Dammit Justin, tell me what they said!" Beth found herself raising her voice a little bit at him, which caused him to jump slightly._

_ "It's broken."_

_ "What's broken? You are being completely vague and with the kind of fall that you took, several different things could be broken. Can you please be specific?"_

_ "My neck. My neck is fucking broken Beth!" Justin yelled right back, taking her by surprise and the tears returned._

_ "Oh Justin, I'm so sorry. What can I do?"_

_ "You can just leave. I just want to be alone right now."_

_Beth was utterly shocked hearing him say those words. They cut down deep and she didn't know what to do, but she was not going to leave._

_ "No, I'm not leaving you. That happened before when you twisted your elbow at WrestleMania and I'm not going to do it again."_

_ "And why the hell not?" Justin pushed even further._

"_**I feel alive when I'm with you**_

_**Every time it's something new.**_

_**Never knew what love could feel like**_

_**Until I walked away the first time.**_

_**And I feel alive when I'm with you.**_

_**Deep inside it's something true.**_

_**You're the only reason I fight,**_

_**You're the best thing in my life."**_

_ "Beth, have I ever told you how great you are? I am so lucky to have you in my life."_

_ "You may have mentioned it once or twice before." Beth said with a wide grin as she carefully sat down on his bed and kissed him._

_With his limited mobility due to his neck brace, Justin had somehow maneuvered his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She laid her head on his chest and just embraced the moment that she was having with him as he ran his fingers through her hair. Natalya and Tyson cautiously made their way in after hearing them yell at each other. Once the coast was clear, they were being informed about Justin's condition._

Six months later on Monday Night Raw, Beth was getting ready for her mixed tag team match but the kicker was that she didn't know who her partner was supposed to be. She had tried called Justin before heading to the Gorilla, but he didn't answer his phone, which was weird. Frustrated with how things were going without him there, she made it to the Gorilla Position just in time for her theme song to hit. Halfway down the ramp, like normal, her partner's music hit, cutting hers off. Stunned hearing Justin's theme song, she stopped and whipped around. She thought that it was a joke, but sure enough, standing at the top of the ramp was Justin. Breaking character, she bolted back up and almost tackled him to the ground. Throwing her arms gingerly around his neck, she held him tight.

"W-why didn't you tell me that you were coming back tonight?" she asked before landing a hard punch on his arm.

"Sonofabitch Beth! I wanted to surprise you and I think that it worked!"

"Yes, yes it did! I'm so glad to see you! I felt so terrible leaving you at home while I went on the road for two straight weeks."

"It's okay, because that's how I was able to conspire with Nattie on how to surprise you with all of this."

"I have no words to explain how happy I am right now!"

"Then let your actions do the speaking. Let's go out there and kick some ass!" Justin said as he placed a smooth kiss on her cheek, grabbed her hand and led her down to the ring.


End file.
